


The Sunset Over The Castle On The Hill

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Character Thoughts, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post Finale, Rock climbing, post episode: s01e013 tape 7 slide A, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: The cliff face is now their safe space, their little spot to meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys, so this ship needs more fics and i can't believe im the only one posting rn  
> this is a sappy lil fic

Clay closed his eyes and sighed heavily, the sun setting down in the sky for the night cast a warm glow on the rock face. Clay basked in it, the only warmth he was capable of feeling. Everything had been just so...hard, it had all been so much. Too much. Clay kept his eyes closed and felt the rock edge, his hands grasping the edge, trying to feel anything he could. He strained to hear anything he could, birds in the trees and branches or twigs being stepped on by the local wildlife. Clay inhaled and exhaled, something he never took for granted now, not after Hannah. He hung his head, the heaviness of everything that had gone on weighing him down. He had to let it go, but he couldn't. He was struggling to face it head on. He didn't want to admit that she was gone, he couldn't let her go. The tapes had been a way of keeping her with him. Now, he had nothing, no way to hang on to her. She would disappear, just like her locker, he memorial, everything about her was gone now. The tapes weren't meant to stay with him. He couldn't do that, he had to let go. The only other thing he could hear was the ever so slight scuffle of shoes close to him on the rock. The only other source of warmth in clay's life sat down besides him, his leather jacket a comfortable weight for clay to lean into. The ever-present smell of engine grease making clay sniff and smile. The sun may have gone down but it would always be warm when clay needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? please? :)


End file.
